Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to body cavity drainage devices and related methods.
State of the Art
Drainage devices, especially for the evacuation of a pleural cavity, may consist of a hollow flexible tube inserted through an incision into the pleural cavity. The shape and configuration of the pleural cavity often necessitates multiple incisions to be made to permit the drainage tube to reach various locations in the pleural cavity. The need for multiple incisions may generally result in an extended hospital stay from a patient suffering from a severe case of pleurisy.